Just A Dance
by FayeRoman
Summary: Going to Winter Formal just wasn't an option for Ren, considering that her ex was going to be there with his new girlfriend. Ren hasn't seen him since he cheated on her and ended their 3 year relationship, so what was she going to do with the night? And who else might be joining her? YumiXOC


**(A/N): First fic so I hope you enjoy! Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of it's characters! Just my OC Ren!  
**

* * *

Ren leans up against the bathroom wall of the Urahara residence sighing and listening to the voices on the other side of door.

"Ren is really sick, maybe I should stay with her." She could tell this was her dear friend Orihime speaking.

"No! I mean I'll be fine by myself!" she yells through the door. There is no way Ren could let one of her friends stay with her and miss the Winter Formal Dance that everyone was looking forward to. The only reason she didn't want to go to the dance was because her ex was going to be there with his "sorry excuse" for a girlfriend. The very thought of her sent Ren's mind into a frenzy!

"I swear I'm already starting to feel-!" She starts to fake cough while pouring cat nip that Orihime bought for Yoruichi into the toilet. Why Orihime bought this stuff is beyond her but Yoruichi hates it with a passion.

"Hey Renji, do you think Ren could be pregnant?" Ichigo whispers. Ren's face turns blue when he says this and she nearly falls into the toilet.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Everyone in the house jumps a bit as she yells at Ichigo through the door. "It's probably just a stomach bug. I'll be fine by the time you guys get back."

"Ok, we'll see you when we get back then," Renji said. The three left and she hears the door close behind them. It's quiet as Ren gets off of the bathroom floor.

"About time they leave. I was starting to get worried they wouldn't." She steps out of the bathroom and walks into the kitchen throwing the cat nip back into the pantry. 'I wonder if Kisuke has any turkey and ham in here,' Ren thinks, looking into the fridge. Moments later she was eating a sandwich like tonight was no different from any other.

"Ah look at me! Sitting home eating a sandwich on one of the biggest nights of my high school year! Damn that boy." Ren curses her ex getting up from the table and walks into her room. "There it is!," she yelled sarcastically, looking at the royal blue dress that always sparkles in her big golden orbs and takes her breath away when she looks at it.

"It's beautiful Ren but it would look ten times better if you were in it," a voice says.

"Uh! Yumichika, is that you?" Her voice quivers a bit as her cheeks start to heat. Just hearing his voice was enough to turn Ren's brain to mush. Why she wasted so much time focusing on her ex was beyond comprehension but she really wished she wouldn't sometimes. Yumichika and Ren had become such good friends before he left for the Soul Society after the defeat of Aizen. Of course she thought of him before she went to bed sometimes or even when she woke up the next morning, but it was almost becoming a normal thing to do.

"If you turn around maybe you would find out." He laughs briefly and Ren had yet to turn around.

"Ren….," he says softly.

"Yes."

"It's ok," he says, resting a hand on her shoulder. Sighing slightly she turns around and looks up into his violet orbs.

"There we go, now was that so hard?" Yumichika smiles looking down at Ren and puts a hand through her hair. "Now, explain to me why you didn't want to go with Ichigo and the others to the dance."

"Because…" She turns away and looks at the wall to her left.

"Is that boy still giving you trouble? My, my we can't have that now can we?" He turns her face back to him and places a kiss on her cheek. "Get dressed and meet me outside."

Ren nods slowly and Yumichika disappears out of sight. 'He just kissed me…' Her hand touches the soft skin Yumichika laid his lips on. 'He did…,' she thought, stripping off the shorts and tank top she had on and put on the dress. 'Damn, my boobs are huge in this thing.' It was the truth, that dress did make her goodies look very delicious. She blushes at the thought and laughs softly to herself.

Moments later Ren walks outside to an awaiting Yumichika who is holding a red rose in his hand. Yumichika holds back the blush that is creeping to his cheeks as he walks up to her and hands her the rose. That dress was really getting to him. The royal blue dress and golden eyes makes Ren look like she belongs in a palace with a king. He marveled at her black hair that is slicked back into a neat bun with a few strands hanging down in her face. The smile that comes across her face is bright enough to light up the night sky.

"Why are you doing all of this Yumichika? You really didn't have to," Ren says softly.

Yumichika wraps his arm around her waist and grabs her hand leading the both of them into a dance under the stars. "Don't you think two beautiful people deserve to be together on one beautiful night Ren?"

'Two beautiful people…together…' Her thoughts scramble to take in the words she just heard. "Um, well…I-I think…" She trails of in the middle of the sentence noticing the way Yumichika's lips glisten in the moonlight. "You're right," she said staring into his eyes and following his steps.

"That's good to hear from you Ren," he said, pulling her body closer to his. Soon his hand leaves her waist and pushes stray strands of hair behind her ear. Everything seems like it's going in slow motion as Yumichika places his hand on Ren's cheek and rests his head on hers. Passing out right now could have been easy considering how fast her heart is beating.

"Yumi-"

"I won't hurt you like he did," Yumichika whispers. Ren suddenly finds her fingers entangled in Yumichika's hair as his velvet lips press softly against her own. She grips his hair tighter as he bites at her lip looking for entry that she happily gives him. Ren wasn't use to the gentleness Yumichika was showing her as his tongue embraces hers. There was something in this moment that made Ren feel love all over again, something that was taken away from her harshly.

The two finally part for air and Yumichika smiles at her slightly. "I love you Ren, but you already know that, don't you?"

She smiles back at him. "Of course I do." She hugs him burying her face into his chest. "I love you too, Yumichika."

"Hm. Love is such a beautiful thing," Yumichika says before pecking Ren on lips and returning inside in enough time to greet Ichigo and the others as they return.

"How are you feeling Ren?" Ichigo ask.

She turns to Yumichika and smiles holding his hand, "Never been better."


End file.
